The instant invention relates generally to football practice devices and more specifically it relates to a peewee blanket assembly for a football blocking and tackling dummy.
Numerous football practice devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to simulate the actual football game situation of blocking and tackling an opponent. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,696 to Hooker; 3,556,523 to Hooker and 3,659,847 to Gow all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.